


Saligia

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, I mean techinically I guess it could happen, Light Bondage, Makeup Sex, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Orlais, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Winter Palace, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status update 1/28/16: COMPLETE! </p><p>"Beginning in the early 14th century, the popularity of the seven deadly sins as a theme among European artists of the time eventually helped to ingrain them in many areas of Catholic culture and Catholic consciousness in general throughout the world. One means of such ingraining was the creation of the mnemonic acronym "SALIGIA" based on the first letters in Latin of the seven deadly sins: superbia, avaritia, luxuria, invidia, gula, ira, acedia."</p><p>Smut challenge: 7 sins, 7 fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superbia

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write smut revolving around each of the Seven Deadly Sins. Trying for one each day this week. 
> 
> This one is for Pride/Superbia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride.

When they enter the ballroom he can hear the change. What was a soft hum of bored whispers is now an incessant buzz. He can’t help the surge of pride he feels that _he_ gets to be the one with her on his arm this evening. Cullen glances to his left at Cat as they descend the steps.

_“Representing the Inquisition-Lady Catherine Trevelyan, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. Accompanying her, Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall…”_

They greet Empress Celene and exchange pleasantries before parting ways. It’s strange to be back at the Winter Palace…the first time they had been so wrapped up in investigating the attempt on the Empress’ life that he’d not had the chance to _really_ watch her as she entranced the Orlesian court and stopped the attack on Celene without any bloodshed. On their behalf, at least…

She was born into this, the politics of the court. It’s slightly unnerving for him to think that she was trained to do this from a young age. She’s told him stories before, but seeing her twist the court around her finger is something else entirely. The man she is speaking to is hanging on her every word and Cullen can’t blame him. She’s thrilling to watch. _Especially in that dress…_

He snaps out of his reverie as someone says his name. “Yes?” he looks at the woman to his right. “Do you dance, Commander?” He shakes his head, silently pleading to the Maker to not let this be a repeat of before. “No, I’m afraid not.” She tries to persuade him before finally backing down. He sighs, turning his gaze back towards the Inquisitor. She turns to look at him over her shoulder, giving him a sly smile. Cullen watches her saunter away, hips swaying enticingly under the velvet fabric of the gown. He stifles a groan, slipping away after her. 

When he finds her he doesn’t think twice before kissing her hungrily. _Hang the Orlesians…_ All he wants is to peel that dress off her and make her melt under his touch. It takes her by surprise and he smirks when he manages to draw a soft moan from her. Cat sighs softly as she pulls away. “Maker’s breath, Cullen...” He glances around the corridor for some indication of where they are. “I need to borrow you, Inquisitor.” The words are low and full of promise and he thrills at the way she responds, the slight intake of breath and the way her grey eyes grow darker. _He_ is the one who makes her shudder and gasp with pleasure at night. She could truly have anyone but she wants _him_. 

The first two doors are locked in this wing of the palace but the third swings open easily to reveal a small parlor. The pair slip into the room, Cat looking over her shoulder at him as she stifles a laugh of anticipation. Cullen locks the door behind them before capturing her lips in a voracious kiss. “Do you have any idea how incredible you look in this dress? I couldn’t stop staring at you…” His words make her flush, the blush spreading down her neck and tinging the pale skin between her breasts a lovely shade of pink. Cullen swears softly under his breath. “Maker’s breath Cat…”

Each kiss is more urgent than the last, a battle for dominance that is sure to end in a tie. Cat feels like she’s drowning in the suddenly too hot fabric of her gown as Cullen bites her lower lip. She pulls back, twisting free from his arms. She can see herself in the large mirror, hair plastered against sweat slicked skin. Cullen swallows hard as their eyes meet in the looking glass. He can picture taking her in front of it…his hand between her legs, the emerald gown in a velvet puddle around her feet. He can’t stop the groan that escapes at the image of her, wet and writhing as he plunges into her. Cat gives him an invitation in the form of a sultry smile and he gives in.  
The gown is cut low in the back, held together by a row of buttons. He works them free, trailing his lips along her neck as they slide loose. When he finally reaches the last one he bites down on the crook of her neck, letting the gown part. 

Cat watches the mirror through half lidded eyes as he slips the emerald gown down her arms. Cullen moans against her neck as he reveals her breasts. “Sweet maker…you—” Cat laughs breathlessly, the sound dissolving into a moan as rough hands cup her chest. “It wasn’t necessary and—” Her head falls back against him, a soft whimper breaking loose as he brushes a thumb across her nipple. “Watch.” He whispers the words, tugging her earlobe with his teeth. 

Every pass of his hands makes her arch back against him and he’s aching in the confines of his breeches. When he slides his hand under the fabric of her smalls she lets out a glorious whine and he revels in it. He knows that they can’t stay here all night, as much as he’d be content to. “How quickly do you think I can make you come, Inquisitor? I’m sure they’ve noticed your absence by now.” He slips his finger between her folds, biting back a moan at the slick heat.  
His fingers glide effortlessly as he works her towards her peak. When she tightens around his fingers he smiles smugly. His name, _Cullen_ , falls from her lips in strained exaltation and it’s nearly enough to make him lose control. 

Minutes later when he’s catching his breath, his cock still buried in her slick heat he traces the mark on her neck with his thumb. A slight thrill races through him when he realizes she won’t be able to hide it.


	2. Avaritia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dante's Purgatory, the avaricious penitents were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts. 
> 
> Slight play on that tidbit for Greed/Avaritia.
> 
> I'm 23 minutes late posting this.

_“You need to learn to let go, Commander…”_ the words from earlier wrap around his mind like the ties on his wrists. Cullen watches, pulse jumping as she finishes tying the knot. Cat leans down to kiss him tenderly, the blindfold in her hand. “Do you trust me, Cullen?” The question takes him by surprise, and he’s not quite sure whether she asks for her own reassurance or his. Regardless, he gives her the truth. “With my life…” And then everything goes dark.

His body thrums with nervous anticipation. Every slight movement or sound she makes seems to be magnified tenfold, his body trying to accommodate for the blindfold. He loses all sense of time as he waits. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he feels the bed shift as she settles over top of him. She leans down, capturing his lips between her own. He curls and uncurls his fingers uselessly as she deepens the kiss, teasing him with teeth and tongue. _Maker, he wants to touch her so badly. To grasp her hair in his fingers, on just the right side of tightness._

All he can do is _feel._ He senses the warmth of her breath against his skin as she slowly traces her lips down his neck, the brush of her fingers against his stomach. It’s both bliss and torment at the same time. He wants to _see_ , to _touch_. She nips at his shoulder, laughing softly at the way his hips cant upwards. “Someone’s eager…” Cullen let’s out a frustrated groan. “Maker’s breath Cat, this is torture.” He’d bet money that she’s her rolling her eyes, with that slight smirk on her face. “Hardly…”

His breath hitches as she gradually slinks lower on the bed, fingers slipping tantalizingly close to his cock. He waits, body coiled tight with anticipation and then…nothing. "Cat what are you—" His protest dies as she runs her tongue along his length. “Sweet Maker!” he hisses, hips jerking as she swirls her tongue teasingly against the head of his cock. 

When she slowly takes him into her mouth he’s doing his best to keep still. Inch by inch she swallows his length until it’s too much for her. Her teeth brush against the sensitive skin of his cock as she pulls back to breathe and he’s just barely able to keep from spilling right then. Maker he just wants her to end this already, he doesn’t care how. "Maker have mercy. Cat, please—" She shifts, replacing her mouth with her hand. She strokes him, just enough pressure to bring him close but not enough to finish him and it’s maddening. “For fuck’s sake Cat.” He growls, scowling as she stops her motions. “What do you want, Cullen?” She asks, her voice a sultry tease to his heightened senses. “I want to be buried inside your cunt, now.” The noise she makes is somewhere between a whimper and a laugh and he sighs with relief when she sinks down onto his aching cock.

She’s slick and warm around him as she builds up a rhythm, riding him steadily. He wishes he could watch her. He wants to see her mouth falling open as she pants and gasps, her breasts bouncing as she rides him. He wants to slip his fingers between them, rubbing her sensitive nub until she clenches hot and hard around him. He _wants_ … 

“Cat I need to see you…” he pleads and she gives in. When the blindfold is removed he has to blink for several long moments, readjusting to the light. It doesn't take either of them much longer to peak, Cullen letting out a strangled cry as he spills inside of her sheathe. Her own orgasm is on the heels of his and she's clenching around him tight and perfect as he stills.  
Cat is resting sated and drowsy on top of him, eyes threatening to shut when he finally speaks. "Can you untie me now?" She gives a soft chuckle, reaching up to undo the silk bindings on his wrists. "Your wish is my command."


	3. Luxuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 37 days...not that he was counting or anything. 
> 
> Finally finished the piece for Luxuria/Lust.
> 
> The Hissing Wastes is really far from Skyhold...time estimate based off a tumblr post.

Cullen almost drops the stack of reports when the door to his office swings open with a bang. The two agents turn to look at him as Cat quickly crosses the room. "Inquisitor! I—" His words are lost as she kisses him hard and hot, not a second glance at the two bewildered scouts in the room. It's been too long since they've had any time to themselves…around 37 days. Not that he's been counting, of course. Maker have mercy, he's missed her. He pulls back reluctantly, clearing his throat as he looks at the two agents. "I uh—tell Sister Leliana that I'll get back to her as soon as possible…dismissed." The duo is out of the room in an instant and he dreads the story they’ll come up with this time. "Last time they told everyone I took you on the desk, right _in front_ of them." Cat snickers, giving him a sly grin as she locks the door . "That was half true. The desk definitely saw some action." 

Between the two of them they manage to remove his armor, fingers working furiously to undo straps and buckles. Cullen lets out a moan as she strokes his cock through the fabric of his trousers. "Sweet maker..." Her lips are relentless on his neck and when she bites down it's almost too much. He grabs her wrist and she lets out a disappointed whine. "If you don't stop this is going to be over far too quickly…" She relents, instead twining her fingers in his hair as she kisses him. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to be away for so long? To not be able to touch you? I thought I was going to go mad…every night was torment. I kept thinking of you. Your hands on me, your cock inside me. Every damn night I'd lay there, restless and _aching_ for you." He swears loudly, pressing her against the door as he fumbles with the ties on her breeches, shoving them roughly down her thighs. His hand is between her legs almost instantly, cupping her mound through her smalls. Andraste preserve him…she's wet already, he can feel her arousal through the thin fabric. Cat grinds down against his hand, moaning softly. It's not enough, his touch is too light. She wants hard, fast. She needs more. "Don't tease me Cullen. It's been too long." He's more than happy to oblige, kissing her roughly as he slides his fingers between her folds.

"Maker, don't stop Cullen…" Cat arches into his touch, seeking more friction. " _Please_ …I need more." She's close, so close. He grinds the heel of his palm against her clit and it's almost enough to push her over the edge. "Harder…" She begs, beyond caring about how pitiful the words sound. Cullen curls his fingers, his free hand tangled in her hair. A final thrust of his fingers and his teeth grazing the skin just below her ear and she finally reaches that blissful peak. Cullen is unrelenting, fingers stroking her as she clenches around him. Her mouth falls open in a shuddering gasp, his name coming out in a strained whisper.

She's certain she'd be on the floor if it weren't for the weight of him pinning her against the door. "Maker's breath…" Cullen smirks, sliding his fingers out from between her legs. Cat shivers as he brings his fingers to his mouth, the digits glistening. He lets out a ragged groan, eyes locked on hers as he licks them clean. _"Oh."_ She's not sure who moves first, all she knows is she wants him. Needs him.

Cullen enters her from behind in a single thrust, breath warm against her neck. He slips one hand under her tunic, thumbing a nipple through her breastband. His other hand grips her hip, fingers digging into her skin. "Cullen hurry up and fuck me already." She demands, huffing when he laughs. Her irritation fades quickly, the feel of him pulling almost entirely out of her before slamming back in erasing all thought from her mind. The pace he sets is quick and hard. This is fucking, not love making. They'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now this is what she needs, what they need. He rubs her clit with his thumb, working her until she's practically delirious with pleasure. Each thrust has her scrambling for purchase, fingers pressing uselessly against the door. Her orgasm hits her hard and fast, wracking her body. She's distantly aware of Cullen finishing inside of her, her name tumbling from his lips. Cat lets out a soft sigh, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't think my legs work anymore…Can we just hide from Josephine and Leliana for the rest of the day?" Cullen laughs, brushing his lips against her neck. "I don't think it's actually _possible_ to hide from our Spymaster…as much as I'd like to."


	4. Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one is pretty short and honestly it's not really that NSFW/smutty. I couldn't get it to go the way I wanted. It just wasn't happening. This one and maybe the one for wrath/ira are going to be outliers (I actually might have something in mind for wrath now). Expect your regular smutty goodness for the other two!

Cullen watches silently from his seat in the corner of the Herald's Rest. He doesn't like this man...at all. He's clearly still got feelings for the Inquisitor. He scowls into his mug of ale. It's not that he doesn't trust her...it's the boy he doesn't trust. He's always leaning in too close, touching her arm, watching her as she walks away. It's driving him insane having to watch. She'd told him that the two of them had a past...one _he'd_ never gotten over evidently. Cullen lets out a huff, setting down his drink. 

Dorian glances over at him curiously. “Someone's in a mood. I don't suppose it has anything to do with who our illustrious leader is spending time with, does it?” Cullen shoots him an icy glare. Dorian shakes his head, a knowing smirk on his face. “Are you, oh I don't know... _jealous_ , Commander?” 

Cullen glowers, downing the rest of his drink. “Of course not” he snaps. He's not, why should he be? He simply doesn't like him. He glances back towards the pair, frowning slightly as the man hangs onto her every word. He pushes his chair back, setting his mug down with far more force than he intended. 

Dorian calls out after him as he slinks towards the door to the tavern. “Leaving already? You don't want to stay and scowl at him until he bursts into flame?” He's already halfway out the door.

He can't stop thinking about Dorian's words as he lies in bed later that night. “ _Maker's breath..._ ” Cat rolls over to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “I—it's nothing.” He should tell her, he wants to. But he doesn't want her to think he doesn't trust her. Cat frowns and he knows she doesn't believe him. “Cullen...” 

He lets out a sigh. “I was thinking about something Dorian said earlier.” It's not a lie, not really. Cat opens her mouth to protest but the words fall away as Cullen brings her close for a hungry kiss. He doesn't think twice before biting down on her neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. No one else gets to hear these noises, the gasps and moans as she arches underneath him. No one else gets to watch her as she comes undone. It's his name she cries out. It's him she curls against, limbs tangled with his as they lay sweaty and sated. No one else.


	5. Gula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's far too good with his mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update! Also, what would this collection be if I didn't add some Cullenlingus?

Cat let's out a content sigh as she wraps the towel around her. She'd forgotten what it felt like to not be living in a layer of dirt and sweat. Josephine deserves a raise for actually honoring the half joking request she had made when they first reached Skyhold. She can't help but wonder whether Josephine would use that magic of hers to get her something _chocolate_. Her stomach growls slightly at the thought. _Maker's breath_...it's been far too long since she's had real food.

As she pads back into the main part of her quarters she can feel his eyes on her. He’s giving her that _stare_ …the one that usually leads to her lying breathless as he _devours_ her. All thoughts of leaving her room are quickly forgotten as a different kind of hunger hits her.

Cat gives him a coy smile as she closes the distance between them, letting the towel drop to the floor as she goes. Cullen lets out a groan and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She’s discovered exactly how to get him going, not that it ever seems to take much. It wasn't long before she had picked up on the way he watched her when she would walk out of the War room. Once she she did, she couldn't resist the urge to add just a little more swing to her step when he was watching.

Wordlessly she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him. He responds instantly, his palms warm against her flesh as he tugs her down onto his lap. "I missed you." She laughs breathlessly as he trails his lips down her neck. 

"Really? Just how badly?" Cat teases, rocking against him when he grazes that spot just below her ear that makes her whimper every time. She can already feel him, half hard underneath her. 

Cullen rolls her onto her back, settling over her. "I woke up every morning wishing you were here so I could touch you." His fingers are trailing across her skin, each pass setting her nerves aflame. "I wanted to feel you sinking down onto me, warm and wet around me. I thought of the way you look when you ride me. Sweet maker, you have the most gorgeous breasts." Cat bites back a moan as he teases her breasts with his fingers and tongue. 

"Is that all?" She gasps out, earning a bite on the underside of her right breast. She let's out a groan, the sensation just bordering the line between pleasure and pain. "Andraste preserve me...." He chuckles, stubble rasping against her skin as he places open mouthed kisses across her flesh. 

"No, what I missed most was your thighs over my shoulders as I licked your cunt." He looks at her like a half-starved man, eyes hazy with lust. Without any preamble he grasps her hips, kissing the skin just above the seam of her thigh. _Maker's breath, he's a menace to society_.

She's still not sure how he's so good at this but Maker's breath she doesn't _care_. As long as he keeps this up. Cat whimpers as he blazes a path along her inner thighs with his lips. "Maker take you, stop teasing me and get on with it!" She'd normally cringe at the petulant tone of her voice but she's beyond caring at this point. If he doesn't put his lips to work soon she swears she'll combust.

"Always so impatient, Inquisitor." Cat glares at him. He's infuriatingly smug when it comes to this and if he weren't so good at it she'd be tempted to shove him off the bed. 

"Cullen if you don't stop talking and make me come I'm-" Her threat dissolves into a ragged moan as he finally gives in. He teases her folds with his lips, breath warm against her. 

"Sweet maker Cat...you're so _wet_." Of course she is, he's got his head between her thighs and her legs draped over his shoulders. If that isn't enough to have her slick with arousal nothing is. A half hysterical laugh bursts from her lips. 

Cullen looks up at her, raising an eyebrow. She bites her lip, trying not to laugh again. "Sorry..." He lowers his head again, and finally he gives her what she wants.

His mouth is doing incredible things between her legs and Cat gives up on watching him. He's relentless, tongue stroking every inch of her as if he can't get enough. His nose brushes against that bundle of nerves that never fails to undo her. She can't fight the high pitched whine, hips jerking up to seek more. Always more, it's never enough. She swears loudly as he ravishes her with his mouth. 

She's panting by the time she tumbles over the precipice, her legs tightening around him. Cat closes her eyes, trying to steady her breathing when she drifts slowly back from that point of ecstasy. Her legs drop from his shoulders and he settles over her to. She can taste herself on his tongue and lips as they kiss and it's far more arousing than she cares to admit. He's hard and hot, his length brushing against her. Wordlessly she helps push his trousers and smallclothes down and he's inside her almost instantly.

Cullen doesn't take long to peak, spilling into her with a ragged groan. The silence of their post-orgasmic bliss is broken by the sound of her stomach growling. "Maker's breath. I forgot how hungry I was..." 

Cullen chuckles, kissing her forehead. "Sorry to hear that. I personally just had the most _delicious_ meal..." 

With an exasperated sigh she rolls her eyes. "You're the _worst_."


	6. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is always willing to earn her forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy as fuck to be honest...set sometime during my post-Trespasser canon.

He’s just about to drift off when he hears it. That exasperated sigh she makes when she can’t seem to get comfortable. It’s started to happen more often now that she’s further along in her pregnancy. Cullen wordlessly places a kiss on the side of her neck. “Can’t sleep?” 

“What do you think? I’m the size of a druffalo, it’s hot in here, everything hurts...it’s _your_ fault, you know.” She glares at him and it takes all his willpower to not crack a smile. He trails a hand lazily down her thigh, the other resting on the swell of her stomach. 

“I seem to remember you being an _enthusiastic_ participant–” The look she gives him would chill a dragon. “Alright, it’s my fault. What can I do to make it up to you?” He murmurs, lips pressing against the back of her neck. Her breath hitches as his hand moves to her inner thigh, teasing the skin with featherlight caresses. 

Cullen’s almost certain half the time she does it just so he’ll offer to make it up to her. She’s been insatiable lately. Not that he’s going to complain. She’s always been beautiful in his eyes, but seeing her grow heavy with child - _his child_ \- is something else entirely. He can’t fight the wave of pride and desire that washes over him. She’s his wife, this is going to be _their_ child. A little Rutherford of their own. 

Her scowl fades quickly once he inches his fingers towards her centre, his other hand brushing the underside of her breast lightly through the thin fabric of her nightshirt. She let’s out a soft whimper and it sends a rush of arousal straight through him. He’ll never tire of the noises she makes, the small gasps and moans. The whimpers and pleas when he’s teasing her for far too long...in her opinion at least. 

“Tell me what I need to do to earn your forgiveness, _my lady_...” he whispers the words into her ear before trailing his lips down her neck. Her eyes flutter closed as he grazes that one spot between her shoulder and neck. He’s always in awe of how _sensitive_ she is now. Even light touches leave her needy and wanting. 

“Maker’s breath Cullen…” she gasps as he traces his tongue along a faded scar on her shoulder. If he got his way he’d spend hours happily mapping every inch of her. He’d run his fingers over the curves and planes of her body, memorizing what spots leave her writhing. He’d count each freckle, trace every scar. He wants to know every inch of her like the palm of his hand. 

Cullen slowly slides the hem of her shirt up, watching as each bit of skin is exposed. “Do you have any idea how _beautiful_ you are?” She flushes at the words, turning that lovely shade of pink. It’s a bit of an awkward struggle to pull it up over her head but somehow he manages. 

“You never told me how to earn your forgiveness” he teases, the hand that’s been resting on her inner thigh inching ever closer to her center. The soft moan she makes as his other hand gently cups her breast is intoxicating. 

She gasps, grabbing his wrist to try and force him to stop his teasing. “By the Maker just fucking touch me Cullen…” He bites back a laugh, knowing it’ll only earn him another glare. She’s clearly had enough. He inches her smalls down just far enough to slip his hand between her thighs. 

When he cups her mound he can already feel how wet she is. The gentle touch on her overly sensitive flesh leaves her panting. “Maker’s breath Cat. You’re _dripping_ ” he groans, teasing her folds with two fingers. Her head falls back against his shoulder, lips parted and eyes closed. 

“Andraste’s fu-” she trails off as he slips his fingers, slick with the evidence of her arousal, between the flushed lips of her sex. It’s an awkward angle, his wrist not able to curve the right way and she let’s out a whimper of disappointment. 

Cullen uses his other arm to hitch her leg up and out of his way. He sinks his fingers back inside of her, earning a hiss of pleasure from her. Delicate brows are drawn together as she savors the way he slowly pumps his fingers inside her slick heat. “More” she demands—no, _commands_. 

Cullen’s only far too happy to acquiesce, rubbing at the bundle of nerves hidden between her folds with his thumb. Breathy moans and gasps spill from her lips, the sounds making his blood burn with need. He curls his fingers as he pumps them, the extra stimulation bringing her closer to that glorious peak. 

He knows how to handle her body as easily as he wields a sword. He can tell what she wants, what she needs. Cullen sucks on that sweet spot, just beneath her ear. His teeth bite down on the flesh and she comes undone.

Her face contorts with pleasure, his name tumbling from her lips in a hoarse shout. Eventually he can feel her body relax, her chest heaving as she catches her breath. Cullen eases his hand out from between her thighs, letting her leg down gently. Seeing her like this has left him achingly hard but this isn’t for him. 

“Am I forgiven?” he asks, kissing her forehead gently. A soft sigh leaves her as she melts against him.

“I suppose so…” She murmurs, rocking against him. 

“ _Sweet Maker_. You aren’t exhausted?” he sputters, tilting his hips away from her. 

“Not _yet_ ” she purrs and it’s all he needs to hear before he slides into her.

It’s over far sooner than he cares to admit. He’s strung far too tightly to last very long. He only just manages to bring her to another peak before he spills his seed inside her. Sweaty and utterly spent they lie wrapped against each other. Cullen slowly falls asleep to the even cadence of her breathing, arms wrapped lovingly over her stomach.


	7. Acedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen wakes up Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally done. 7 Sins. 7 Fics.
> 
> Without further ado here's the one for the 7th and final sin, Acedia/Sloth.

It's the sound of her name that draws her slowly from a blissful slumber. She's used to it by now, the way he mumbles in his sleep. With a soft sigh she shuts her eyes, drifting back to the precipice of sleep. She's vaguely aware of him nestling closer to her, arms wrapped tightly around her as she dozes off.

His voice is a low whisper as he says her name again, his mouth a hair's breadth away from her ear.

"What do you want Cullen?" she murmurs sleepily. She can feel his lips curving into a smirk against her neck. She knows what that smirk usually leads to.

" _Maker's breath_ _Cullen_. It's too _early..._ " she protests halfheartedly as she buries her face against the pillow to hide the smile on her face.

“I was dreaming about you.” His voice is positively sinful, low and rich.

He’s long since figured out just how to get her going, whispering lurid things in her ear. The first time he’d done it they’d been walking into the war room. She had to go the entire meeting thinking about his hands on her breasts, his mouth between her thighs, his fingers gripping her hips as she rides him. She’d all but dragged him to her room afterwards, where he made good on all his promises.

Cat can feel him, half hard against the curve of her ass as he trails his fingers along her shoulder.

“Is that so?” she murmurs.

“We were in the war room... _alone,_ ” he says in a low voice as he urges her onto her stomach, “and you were bent over the war table, completely bare to me. Can you picture it? My hand running across your back, the other between your legs.”

Cat shivers, a soft whimper tumbling free as he trails a hand down her spine. He continues to whisper sordid details into her ear. How he would make her scream his name for all of Skyhold to hear. The way he would thrust into her, feeling her clench around him. It’s deliciously _filthy_ , the husky tone of his voice sending a flare of heat through her veins.

His words trail off as his lips languidly blaze a trail down the length of her spine, his hands now resting on her hips. Cat lets out a groan as he gently bites down on the skin at the base of her spine.

“ _Sweet make_ r _!_ ” she hisses, bucking at the sensation. Cullen chuckles, slipping a hand between her thighs to caress her folds.

“Maker’s breath. Already wet for me.” He groans as he slides two fingers between the folds of her sex. She bites back a moan, the drowsy haze slowly slipping away as he teases her with practiced movements. Cat whimpers impatiently as he stills his movements.

“You woke me up for this so you better—” the head of his cock brushes against the slick folds of her sex and she shivers in anticipation, savoring the feel of his frame above hers as he slowly inches into her. Cat whimpers, fingers flexing in the sheets as he hilts himself inside her. His lips worry at the skin of her shoulder as she adjusts to the sensation.

He’s slow with the first _delicious_ thrust, deliberate in how he withdraws almost completely before rocking back into the welcoming heat of her cunt. His next thrust is harder, hits deeper and she swears loudly.

“ _Sweet maker_. You feel incredible Cat!” he groans, fingers digging sharply into her hips as he sets a tortuously slow pace.

“ _Faster_ Cullen,” she begs, arching back to meet his thrusts.

The slap of skin on skin rings through her quarters and she can’t bring herself to care if each and every one of her friends and allies is able to hear her hoarse cries of pleasure.

He urges her onto her hands and knees, fingers twining in the cinnamon colored strands of her hair as he slides the other between her thighs. It’s exquisite, the way his cock brushes inside her with each thrust, hitting that spot inside her that makes her dizzy with pleasure and Cat is certain the noises she’s making aren’t even human at this point.

“More, _please!_ ” she pants, arms threatening to give way as he slams into her. Long fingers inch towards her cunt, seeking out the bundle of nerves that will finally put an end to the excruciating wait. He leans down, mouth hovering a hair’s width from her ear.

“I want to hear my name as you come, Cat. Let everyone know who it is that’s fucking you…” he husks before setting his fingers to work on her clit.

“Cullen, oh _fuck_ …” she whimpers softly, back arching as he tugs her hair. It’s just the right side of too tight and she gasps with pleasure.

“Louder” he demands with a growl, hips snapping as he pushes her closer to that blissful peak she’s so desperately searching for. She can feel the sweat pooling on her skin as they meet each other’s thrusts with a frenetic energy. A final swirl of his thumb on her clit is all it takes to push her over the edge.

She comes almost instantly with a ragged scream of his name, the syllables coming out broken and strangled as her head falls back in sheer ecstasy. Cat can hear her own name tumble from his lips as he spills within her while she’s still in the throes of her orgasm.

When the wave of pleasure finally subsides her limbs are trembling from the strain of holding herself up and she let’s herself sink down slowly. Cullen eases his length from her, gently brushing his lips against the crown of her head. Cat can feel her pulse thrumming as she lies there bonelessly on her stomach.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” Cullen asks, gently running his hand along her spine. She laughs breathlessly, rolling over to look at him in disbelief.

“What? Maker’s breath, Cullen. That was _incredible!_ ” she says with a sated smile. The worried frown disappears in an instant and he kisses her lovingly, brushing an errant lock of hair away from her face.

“I love you, Cat.” he says quietly, cupping her cheek in his palm. She meets his gaze, giving him a sweet smile.

“I love you too.” They lie there tangled together in easy silence, Cat’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Just so you know, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at the war table again without thinking about what you said earlier…” she says suddenly, startling him out of his reverie.

Cullen glances down at her with a groan, face turning crimson as she laughs.


End file.
